Brynmore Psychiatric Facility
The '''Brynmore Psychiatric Facility' is a maximum security psychiatric facility in Muskingum County, Ohio as a federal-run institution for the criminally insane. History S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility S.H.I.E.L.D. gained access to the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility in Ohio, building a clandestine sub-basement under the North wing of the complex in order to house mentally unstable individuals from the Index. S.H.I.E.L.D. ended up placing two prisoners inside the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility: John Bruno and David Angar. Bruno, a former member of the United States Armed Forces, was put on the Index and held in Brynmore after he became obsessed with killing. He started experimenting with different ways to murder people until S.H.I.E.L.D. apprehended him. Angar was locked up after being subjected to an experimental cancer treatment that used energy blasts. The treatment shrunk his tumors, but it left him with a voice that targets the central nervous system and causes people to go into a catatonic state.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us Break-In at Brynmore Psychiatric Facility Wreaking Havoc Calvin Zabo started recruiting individuals from the Index to assemble a team of gifted individuals to combat S.H.I.E.L.D.. Zabo traveled with Karla Faye Gideon, Wendell Levi and Francis Noche to the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility, and arrived at the front gate pretending to be lost and asking for directions. As the Security Guard approached Zabo, Gideon killed him by slicing his throat. Levi then exited his RV and hacked into the facility, frying the communications and electrical systems. Zabo smiled and waved at the security camera while Levi was doing that, knowing that Phil Coulson would eventually see it. Zabo then asked Noche to let them in, and he used his strength to bend the main gate so the team could enter the building. Zabo and the rest of them wreaked havoc inside the facility, releasing some prisoners to distract everyone, while they went to the sub-basement to free David Angar, whom Zabo recruited for his team. Investigation Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse traveled to the Brynmore Psychiatric Facility in order to investigate the break-in at the facility. Agent Broyles, a member of the local police department briefed Coulson about the situation, while Morse tried to access what was left of the security system. Coulson then told Morse what he knew, that a group entered the facility by cutting the the communications and electrical systems, and started to tear through it, opening doors and releasing some prisoners. Morse concluded that the person responsible for cutting the systems seriously damaged them, but she had managed to recover footage from the security cameras from the moments before the power went out. Morse and Coulson recognized Calvin Zabo in the footage, and Coulson realized that as he was waving to them, Zabo knew about the prisoners in the sub-level basement, so he prompted Morse to go there at as soon as possible. Remaining Prisoners Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse managed to infiltrate the sub-basement level where S.H.I.E.L.D. had been keeping two individuals from the Index as prisoners. Coulson started to brief Morse about the first one, John Bruno, whom Coulson described as a military assassin who became obsessed with discovering creative ways to kill. Bruno then ambushed them, engaging in a brief fight against Morse. Bruno warned her that they should not have come to the basement, but Morse easily subdued him. Coulson continued talking about the second prisoner David Angar, whose vocal cords were exposed to experimental energy blasts in a cancer treatment. Though they successfully shrunk the tumors, Coulson told Morse that Angar's voice was capable of triggering the central nervous system and induce immediate catatonia with a whisper. Coulson and Morse found Angar's room empty, as he had escaped with Calvin Zabo, and only a graffiti with the words "Fight On" were left behind. Morse asked what could it mean, but Coulson was only sure that Skye's father was crazy. References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Facilities Category:Prisons